


Za oponou

by AliNasweter



Series: Na dlouhé vyprávění [2]
Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, From the Ashes DLC, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Parents, Serious Illness, Serious Injuries, Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy, The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon DLC, The Kid is a Donkey and Gets Into Trouble All The Time
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: „Byl to skvělý chlap. Vzal tě za vlastního a já tě nespustil z očí. Na to můžeš vzít jed."Série chronologicky seřazených událostí, kdy Racek mohl být otcem. (1384 - 1416)Tagy přidávány postupně s novými kapitolami. Povídka obsahuje spoilery - pracuji s epilogem i všemi vydanými DLC. Jednotlivé případy/problémy/mise, které už byly ve hře, nerozebírám do podrobností.>Will be translated into English. Eventually. It's frustrating af.





	1. 1384 (Narození Jindřicha)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Behind the Curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431005) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter)



Měl takové tušení, že něco není úplně v pořádku. Ne snad, že by měl nějakou zlou předtuchu, ale nemohl tu noc spát. Neustále sebou házel na tvrdé posteli, vyzkoušel snad už všechny polohy, které existovaly. Zrovna potom, co se málem udusil v polštáři, když si ze samého zoufalství lehl obličejem dolů, ozvalo se zaklepání.

Nevyděsil se proto, že bylo tak pozdě, ale protože to klepání nepřišlo z míst, odkud byl zvyklý. Trhl sebou a pohlédl do tmy, kde věděl, že jsou zabudovány tajné dveře, hned vedle masivní knihovny z dubového dřeva.

„Pssst,“ zasyčel kdosi. Nevěřil by, že by z jednoho citoslovce poznal mnoho, ale dovedl docela jistě říct, že se jednalo o muže. Nervózního muže, udýchaného a rozhodně ve spěchu. „Můj pane, to jsem já, Martin.“ Dva údery srdce. „Kovář.“ Další úder. „Už… už je to tady.“

Ah. Pak tedy nebylo divu, že byl tak roztěkaný. Racek se mohl přetvařovat, jak chtěl, ale dokud byly dveře zavřené, mohl si dovolit reagovat otevřeně. Vyskočil z postele, ještě více vzhůru než dosud. Zavalila ho skaliska obav a katastrofických scénářů. Je to tady? Už je to tady. Děje se to. Ona… budou mít dítě. Dnes v noci. Co když to Anna nezvládne? Co když to dítě nepřežije, co když se něco stane?

Proč by ho to vůbec mělo _zajímat_?

Třásl se jako kapka v listu, hlava se mu točila.

„Proč s tím jdeš za mnou?“ zašeptal v odpověď, zatímco tápal ve tmě, aby se dostal ke dveřím. Sice na své ruce pomalu neviděl, ale cítil, že se nekontrolovatelně třesou. Muselo to být zimou, přece jen byl venku sníh a krb vyhasl a on byl navíc bos. Kdo by se netřásl? Za dveřmi bylo na pár vteřin ticho.

„Myslel jsem, že bys u toho rád byl,“ odpověděl Martin popleteně. Proč je tak ohleduplný, chce snad, abych trpěl ještě víc? „Vím, že chceš,“ pokračoval kovář, zatímco se Racek poslepu mračil na dveře. A přestože mu to bylo houby platné, nadzvedl obočí natolik významně, aby se to přeneslo i do nastalého ticha. „Myslel jsem, že bys mohl mít zájem, pane,“ dorazil očekávaný dodatek. Racek neměl nic proti důvěrnému oslovení, ale ke kovářově rodině si chtěl udržovat odstup alespoň navenek, aby si nezvykl. Někdo by si mohl všimnout, někdy by se mohl ptát a dozvědět se, někdo by si mohl dát dvě a dvě dohromady, o což nikdo nestál.

Otevřel dveře a do komnaty pustil závan mrazivého vzduchu. Martin měl v lucerně svíčku, která do pokoje vrhala matné oranžové světlo, hřejivé a příjemné. Byl rád, že svou roztřesenost může svést na průvan, přece jen byl v noční košili. Martin byl ve svém pracovním oblečení, tváře měl červené a nohavice mokré, jak se k hradu brodil sněhem.

„Jen mě nech, ať se převléknu, běž napřed. Budu tam,“ slíbil Racek tiše. „Počkej!“ popadl kováře za rukáv a na poslední chvíli ho zastavil. „Máte… máte porodní bábu? Potřebujete, abych něco sehnal tady? Je všechno…?“

„Anna je v pořádku,“ mírnil ho Martin, zatímco ho přátelsky poplácal po rameni. „Máme všechno, co potřebujeme. Tušila, že to dneska přijde, tak jsme byli připravení. Ani jsem kvůli tomu nespal.“

***

Strážím se vyhnul snadno, nikdo o tajných chodbách nevěděl. Jen jeho otec, on sám, a Martin. Za bránou se zastavil a zmateně se zamračil na bílý netknutý sníh – ve světle měsíce bylo vidět jako ve dne. Nikde neviděl stopy. Pak mu došlo, že si Martin nejspíš udělal velkou zacházku, aby si stopy nikdo nemohl spojit, a sám se vydal opačným směrem od kovářovy chalupy.

Byl na kost promočený, když konečně dorazil. V předsíni ze sebe shodil těžký plášť a pohlédl na lavici, kde seděl na krajíčku Martin, shrbený a úzkostlivý. Prsty měl propletené a úplně bílé z toho, jakou sílou je svíral. Dveře do kuchyně byly zavřené. Teprve když se Racek nadechl, že se zeptá, jestli se něco nestalo, ozval se první z desítek bolestných výkřiků. Celý se stáhl. Martin pevně zavřel oči.

Ani jeden z nich nebyl ten nejvzornější křesťan, ale oba věděli, že jestli je nějaká doba skutečně vhodná pro modlení, je to teď.

Asi po hodině všechno zmlklo. Jen venku tiše padal sníh a bylo by slyšet dopadnout havraní pírko na dřevěnou podlahu. Oba muži se na sebe podívali, ve tmě spříznění, stejná modlitba na rtech. Polilo je horko, oba na okamžik ochrnuli hrůzou. Pak se ozval dětský pláč a oni svorně vydechli. Dřív, než se stačily otevřít dveře, aby jim vesnická porodní bába sdělila radostnou novinu, zmizel Racek do spíže. Skoro se za dveřmi hystericky rozesmál, když omylem kopl do prázdného proutěného košíku a uslyšel její otázku – nemáte tu krysy?

Uběhla další hodina, než byla bába Ludmila spokojená s výsledkem své práce; matka byla v pořádku, dítě taky, o oba postaráno a otec více méně stabilní. Dost na to, aby svou rodinu pohlídal do rána, kdy slíbila další návštěvu. Odešla do zimy s úsměvem na rtech.

Racek pak potichu vešel do kuchyně, kde pod pecí plápolal oheň a nádherně vyhřál celou místnost. Do konečků prstů se mu vracel cit a oči se mu zalily slzami z náhlé vlny horka. Musel zběsile mrkat, aby si Anny vůbec všiml. Byla zády opřená o stěnu, seděla na dvou lavicích přiražených k sobě, pod sebou slámu a deky, na sobě vlněnou přikrývku, kterou zdědila po babičce, v náruči malý ukňouraný uzlíček.

Vyrazilo mu to dech. Je tak maličké. Má být tak drobné? Má být tak potichu? Anna se na něj zářivě usmála a Racek si pomyslel, že nikdy v životě nebyla krásnější než v tento okamžik, tváře zrůžovělé a vlasy rozcuchané, oči jako dvě zářivé hvězdy, v náruči děťátko. Stál tam u dveří v němém úžasu, dokud ho Martin se smíchem nepostrčil dopředu. Najednou ho přepadl pocit nepatřičnosti, jako by tu neměl co dělat, jako by překračoval nějaké hranice, jako by byl svědkem okamžiku, který by měli sdílet jenom oni dva.

Kdyby ho silné ruce netáhly vpřed, byl by se otočil a vyběhl ven do mrazu.

Anna se natáhla a malý uzlíček mu dala do náruče, bez varování, bez zaváhání. Skoro se znovu roztřásl, opatrně si dítě uložil do ohbí lokte, se zatajeným dechem ho pozoroval.

„Je to Jindřich,“ šeptla Anna.

Racek si jen maně uvědomil, že dítě drží dřív, než Martin. Nechtěli ho vystrnadit, nehrozili ostudou, nepřipomínali Martinovu laskavost. Byli nechutně nesobečtí, příliš hodní, až směšně šťastní, rozzáření. Rychle se otočil a předal nemluvně do náruče Martinovi, snad aby si dokázal, že není dětinský. Kovář jej převzal s něhou dosud nevídanou, laskavě se na něj usmál.

Málem se při tom pohledu zalkl. Neměl sem chodit. Tohle vůbec neměl vidět, neměl u toho být, neměl se toho dítěte vůbec dotknout. Sžírala ho prachsprostá závist a on se za ni nenáviděl.

Martin pomalu přešel k loži své manželky, dítě stále v náruči. Přisedl si k ní a oba se na sebe zadívali, oči plné radosti. Bylo to zdravé dítě, silné. Drželi se za ruce a ani si nevšimli, že jejich pán odchází a zavírá za sebou dveře.


	2. 1390

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jindřich má šest let, Racek jednadvacet

Nevěděl, jak se tvářit, když mu otec oznámil, že ve Skalici zůstanou. Nebyl to jejich hrad, ale jeho otci patřila většina půdy ve vesnici, zastával vysoký úřad u krále a lid ho přijal jako svého pána, který jim zajistil vojáky na ochranu, řešil spory a staral se o panství, jako by bylo jeho vlastní. Očekávalo se, že dřív nebo později mu Skalice opravdu připadne.

Na jednu stranu byl rád; to místo mu přirostlo k srdci, byla to klidná a malebná vesnička, každý znal každého, děti byly dětmi všech, sousedé byli strýcové a tety, nikdo cizí. Rád pozoroval všední život vesničanů; muže, který neustále posedával v krčmě a vyzývavě zíral na nově příchozí, aby si s ním zahráli kostky. Kousek od něj postával kupec s uhlím, uprostřed vesnice byla zelinářka, která se občas utrhla od stánku a běžela k sousedce pekařce, aby si s ní popovídala, než ji spatří její muž a zažene ji zpátky do práce.

Malá dcerka hospodského balancovala se džbány piva a hihňala se, když si polila malou zástěrku. Mlynářovic holka se prala se svými bratry, byl to divoký živel a síly měla za dva. Když ji přestal bavit mlýn, utekla za nejstarším bratrem do dolů.

Kuneš pil a jeho žena jenom tiše trpěla, Němec orodoval za Zikmunda, řezník cvičil psa, aby maso nejedl, ale hlídal.

Klučina s modrýma očima byl věčně začouzený od kouře a sazí, když celé dny trávil po boku svého kovářského otce. Ruce měl popálené od uhlíků, které chtěl v dobré víře vrátit zpět do výhně a neuvědomil si, že jsou stále horké. A když měl volno a mohl si hrát, dováděl s dalšími třemi chlapci, škodolibými malými lumpy.

Zpovzdálí sledoval čtyři chlapce, jak plaší koně a tahají děvčata za copy, jak se pletou pod nohama lidem, kteří nesli těžké koše dříví, jak se zahrabávají do sena a děsí pacholka, který měl seno nabrat na vůz a odvézt koním.

Vždycky odvrátil zrak, když viděl kováře s dítětem na ramenou, když viděl tu samou dvojici, jak nemotorně sedlá koně nebo vyrábí podkovy. Sám sebe nechápal. Měl skoro až vztek, když viděl, jaký je Martin otec; pozorný a starostlivý, přísný, ale spravedlivý. Dokázal kluka rozesmát nebo ho donutit se omluvit za lumpárny, které provedl.

Vracel se z Kutné Hory, když se s malým Jindřichem setkal podruhé. Doufal, že až s ním stane tváří v tvář znovu, bude to při nějaké lepší příležitosti, ale osud se mu místo toho rozhodl přivodit bezmála infarkt.

Všechny zbrojnoše toho dne poslal napřed, sám se chtěl ještě projet vesnicí, než zamíří za otcem, u kterého se vždycky zdržel až do večera. Za to rozhodnutí děkoval bohu ještě mnoho následujících let.

Zastavil se, když uslyšel žblunknutí. Bylo to příliš velké na žábu, a na člověka zase malé. Navíc se dost ochladilo, rozhodně nebylo počasí na koupání a- ach bože.

Seskočil z koně a vrhl se do vody. Sahala mu sotva po pás a byla ledová. Zašátral v místech, odkud na hladinu vyplouvaly bubliny, nahmatal kus hadru a jedním prudkým pohybem vytáhl za košili dítě. Srdce mu vynechalo úder, když na něj chlapec vyplivl vodu a pohlédl na něj ustrašenýma očima, modrýma a plačtivýma. Pak se divoce rozkašlal, dokud ze sebe nedostal veškerou vodu. Racek ho opatrně položil na břeh a sám se vyškrábal za ním. Skoro necítil nohy, samou zimou ztratily cit a on se pohyboval malátně a nemotorně. Dopadl na trávu vedle chlapce a zhluboka dýchal. Dítě mezitím začalo drkotat zuby.

„By-byla tam ž-ába,“ vykoktalo na vysvětlenou.

„Copak neumíš plavat?!“ utrhl se na něj, srdce mu bušilo jako o závod.

„Ne!“ vyhrkl klučina rychle, načež se rozplakal. „Nemám to rád, nejde mi to!“ rozčiloval se. Rty měl úplně modré. Racek z koně sundal deku, která ho při táboření chránila před zimou, zabalil do ní dítě, popadl ho do náruče a celý ztuhlý se vydal směrem k vesnici. Jak očekával, hned u prvního stánku našel kováře, jak se zmateně rozhlíží.

„Kam se stihl za takovou chvilku-…“ zarazil se, když si všiml Racka a jeho břímě. Celý zbledl a vypadalo to, že přestal dýchat. Rackovi chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, co si asi může při pohledu na nehybnou postavičku obalenou od hlavy až k patám myslet. Pospíšil si s vysvětlením.

„Žádný strach, je v pořádku,“ zavolal ještě z dálky. „Zkoušel plavat a moc mu to nešlo,“ dodal lehkým tónem a s těžkým srdcem.

„Ach můj bože,“ vydechl Martin a divže se mu nepodlomily nohy. Kluka zamotaného v dece opatrně převzal, v očích úlevu a nepopsatelný vděk. Nemusel říct ani slovo. Racek jen přikývl.

Svou přikrývku nikdy nedostal zpátky.

Chlapec druhý den znovu bezstarostně pobíhal po vesnici a skákal do slámy, zatímco Racek musel zůstat čtrnáct dní v posteli. „Blázne, to sis šel zaplavat, když přichází zima?“ peskoval ho otec.


	3. 1399

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jindřich má 15 let, Racek dvakrát tolik. Léta ubíhají a mladý pán ze Dvorce je ponoukán k založení vlastní rodiny. Snad by i mohl zapomenout na tu, která mu nepatří. Ale jak se má starat o další děti, když má tolik práce s tím prvním?

Ty noční můry, kde z vody vytahoval bezvládné tělíčko a otci ho předával s hlavou sklopenou, se po téměř deseti letech vracely jen málokdy. Huboval sám sebe za to, že si všechno bere příliš k srdci. Děti na vesnici jsou v neustálém nebezpečí; jsou křehké a neopatrné, nemyslí na zranění ani na smrt, jen na to, jak poznávat svět a bavit se.

Byl to rok, kdy přišel o svého otce. Připravoval se už dlouho dopředu, jelikož oba věděli, že se blíží jeho čas, ale přesto to byla rána. Vesnice držela smutek a on nemohl jíst ani spát.

„Proč ses neoženil?“ ptal se ho otec jenom ještě před týdnem, když už ležel v posteli a potřeboval neustálou péči lékaře. „Máš nejvyšší čas.“ Nevyčítal, nedobíral si ho. Racek věděl, že jeho otec toužil po vnoučatech, po živém domově. Jeho vlastní manželka mu dala jednoho syna a měla toho akorát po krk. Nejspíš doufal, že si nevyužitou otcovskou něhu vybije na další generaci, ale jeho syn se k ničemu neměl. „Asi jsem tě moc brzy hnal do práce, chlapče,“ povzdychl si lítostivě. „Zapomněl jsem ti ukázat, že jsou na světě i jiné věci. Vypadáš starý jako já, a skleslý. Je mi to tak líto,“ omlouval se, v očích slzy člověka, který si věci uvědomuje příliš pozdě. „Najdi si nějakou hodnou ženu, mějte děti. O nic jiného nám v životě konec konců nejde,“ řekl nakonec. „Z práce odejdeš, postavení ztratíš, nahradí tě. Ale když máš rodinu, tak nikdy pořádně neumřeš,“ pokračoval naléhavě, jako by se snažil do posledních slov namačkat co nejvíc moudrosti, co nejvíc poselství pro syna, kterého opouštěl.

Od narození Jindřicha to bylo podruhé, co se Racek modlil. Ne za zázrak jako tehdy, jen žádal o klidný a bezbolestný konec, důstojný odchod hodný jeho otce. I tentokrát ho bůh vyslyšel a on se jednoho rána dozvěděl, že Jan Kobyla ze Dvorce odešel na věčnost pokojně ve spánku.

Ten samý měsíc na Skalici udeřila krutá zima; půda byla úplně zmrzlá, lidé se horko těžko dostávali k vodě a vycházeli jen, když to bylo nezbytně nutné. Některé rodiny se nastěhovaly do jednoho domu, toho většího, aby šetřily dřevem a aby se ve velkém počtu zahřály navzájem. Zvířata žila pod jednou střechou s lidmi a kdokoli měl tu odvahu vyjít ven, čekala ho dlouhá a úmorná cesta závějemi sněhu.

Překvapilo ho, když mu přišla návštěva. Málem Martina nepoznal; byl pohublý a bílý jako vápno, oči měl matné a bez života. Racek věděl, že se něco stalo.

„Jsi nemocný?“ zeptal se opatrně. „Příteli, vypadáš hrozně,“ dodal. Vyskočil na nohy, když kovář poklekl. Teprve později mu došlo, že to byl vědomý akt, ne náhlá slabost.

„Můj pane,“ zachraptěl návštěvník, hlavu pokorně svěšenou. Racek odmávl strážného, který poklimbával v koutě. Nebylo toho v zimě moc co dělat, voják vděčně poslechl a odběhl do kasárny, aby se zahřál. Martin počkal ještě pár vteřin, aby si byl jistý, že jsou o samotě. „Přišel jsem, abych… já… totiž, Anna si přála, abys…“

„Vymáčkni se!“ neudržel se. „Co se stalo?“

„Chtěla, aby ses mohl rozloučit, prý by to vůči tobě nebylo fér,“ mumlal kovář zmateně, pletl si slova. „Jindra, on… je vážně nemocný. Jsme v koncích, kořenářka se ho snažila léčit, ale marně, pořád se zhoršuje a my jen čekáme, až…“ zlomil se, ten hrdý bojovník a jeden z nejstatečnějších šermířů, jaké kdy Racek poznal, se mu zhroutil přímo před očima. Věděl, že to nejspíš bylo poprvé, že doma musel být silný a podporovat svou ženu. Obešel stůl a poklekl před něj, pevně ho chytl za ramena.

„Seber se,“ napomenul ho. „Jak je nemocný? Víte, co to je?“

„Ne, je… blouzní v horečkách, nemůže se z nich sebrat, neudrží v sobě ani vodu a srdce mu bije jako splašené,“ popisoval Martin synovy nesnáze, v očích smutek. „On… nás už ani nepoznává, odchází a Anna, totiž my oba chtěli, abys…“

„Ne,“ odsekl Racek bojovně. „Pojedu do Sázavy pro pořádného apatykáře, ty vesnické čarodějky udělají víc škody než užitku,“ vykládal rozpáleně. „Běž domů, Martine. Neztrácejte naději.“

„Nemůžeme si dovolit-…“ začal kovář slabě, v hlase stále tu samou rezignaci.

„Tak běž!“ křikl Racek podruhé. „Já odjíždím.“

Proč čekali tak dlouho, proč mu neřekli hned? Byl by sehnal lékaře, ještě pár dní zpátky tady byl jeden z nejlepších, který pečoval o jeho otce, kdyby se zbavili té stupidní hrdosti a řekli si o pomoc, nic z tohohle by se nestalo, jeho syn by teď neumíral…!

Svou družinu k smrti vyděsil, když k nim vtrhl do kasárny a jmenovitě vyvolal šest mužů, kteří měli jet s ním. Nechápali, co se děje, ale poslechli okamžitě. Připravili si zásoby, kdyby na cestě uvízli, jejich kamarádi mezitím přichystali koně, a během hodiny už byli všichni na cestě.

***

Léčitel se cukal. Moc velká zima, nebezpečná cesta, a navíc…

„Je to syn mého drahého přítele,“ řekl Racek tónem, o kterém nikdo nepochyboval, že je stoprocentně upřímný. „Je mu patnáct, prý má už týden horečky, nepoznává vlastní rodiče. Vy se mnou teď pojedete a toho kluka postavíte na nohy,“ dodal. Apatykář jenom zmateně mrkal. „Mám s sebou šest zbrojnošů, kteří ručí za vaši bezpečnost, zaplatím vám, kolik si řeknete.“

Dorazili v noci druhého dne. Vesnice byla tichá, ukrytá pod pokrývkou sněhu, nikde se nehnul ani živáček. Vojáci jim popřáli hodně štěstí; věděli, že Martin byl jejich pánovi vždycky blízký a že mu zachránil mockrát život, brali to jako důkaz, že má jejich pán smysl pro čest, když dělá tolik proto, aby svůj dluh splatil.

Racek své důvody viděl jako sobecké, souhlas v očích jeho zbrojnošů mu přišel ironický. I s apatykářem se brodili k chalupě. Věděl, že nikdo spát nebude, zabušil na dveře a pak se o ně ztěžka opřel. Teprve až teď, když se poprvé zastavil, na něj dolehla sžíravá únava a nohy se mu roztřásly.

„Martine!“ křikl netrpělivě. Dveře se prudce otevřely a on málem vpadl do světnice.

„Ra- pane,“ vyhrkl kovář, oči stále matné a bezbarvé. „Pojďte… pojďte dál, honem,“ popohnal je a pomohl jim ze závěje dovnitř. Sotva zavřeli dveře, začali se potit. Chalupa byla vyhřátá od země až po strop, okna byla zabedněná a u dveří byla nacpaná sláma, aby do světnice nešel průvan.

Anna seděla shrbená na lavici, na klíně střapatou hlavu. Prsty jemně uhlazovala vlasy ze zpoceného čela, mumlala něco, čemu nikdo jiný nerozuměl. I ona byla pohublá, stejně jako chlapec v její náruči.

„Dnes ráno začal vykašlávat krev,“ prohlásila dutě. Lékař ze sebe shodil plášť a přešel k chlapci, zatímco Racek zůstal stát u dveří a díval se do ohně, aby rodině poskytl alespoň dojem soukromí. Zůstal tam až do rána, dokud neucítil, že se mu podlamují nohy. Uložili ho do světnice naproti kuchyni, o něco chladnější, ale tmavé a klidné místnosti. Nestihl se ani zout, usnul okamžitě.

***

Otevřených očí litoval okamžitě. Hlava ho třeštila a světnice se s ním celá točila, navíc ho neuvěřitelně bolelo celé tělo z dvoudenní jízdy na koni a nedostatku jídla i spánku. Malátně se posadil na lůžku, v zádech mu zapraštělo. Trpitelsky si povzdychl a přemýšlel, kde se vzal na tak nepohodlném loži, když se mu vrátily všechny vzpomínky. Přišlo mu to jako rána do nosu, najednou se prudce vyhrabal z přikrývky, u které nevěděl, jak se do ní vůbec dostal, ale než se stačil pevně postavit na nohy, někdo zaklepal na dveře a on dopadl znovu na zadek.

„Ano?“ zachraptěl.

„Nebudím tě, pane?“ zeptala se Anna, v jedné ruce držela misku kaše a v druhé džbán s mlékem. Nestačil se ani začít rozčilovat, aby mu o samotě neříkala pane, když mu na ten pohled zakručelo v břiše. Anna se na něj usmála. „Doktor říká, že by to mohly být souchotiny… tedy počátek. Že prý není všemu konec, mohl by…“ zalkla se a rychle mu do ruky vtiskla džbán mléka, „mohl by se z toho sebrat. Dokonce bych řekla,“ usmála se na něj znovu, tentokrát ještě upřímněji, a bylo v tom něco z té hravé dívky, která se mu kdysi tak zalíbila. „Dokonce bych řekla, že ty vypadáš mnohem hůř. Spal jsi skoro dvanáct hodin, je ti lépe? Nesnesla bych, kdybys teď kvůli nám stonal i ty.“

Vděčně se napil mléka, pro jeho podrážděný krk to byl nápoj od bohů. Pár vteřin si ten pocit vychutnával.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ uklidnil ji, „byl jsem jenom unavený.“ Popadla ho za volnou ruku a pevně ji stiskla.

„Ať už to dopadne jakkoli, jen… nevím, jak ti poděkovat. My jsme… málem jsme se vzdali,“ zašeptala, v očích slzy. „Nikdy si to neodpustím. Děkuji ti. Že jsi tady pro něj, že na něj dáváš pozor. Nikdy ti to nezapomenu.“

Vysmekl se jí. „Umírám hlady,“ vtipkoval, na rtech úsměv, který tvrdil opak toho, co oči. Nechala ho, jen mu znovu stiskla ruku a pak odešla zpátky do kuchyně.

O tři dny později se s ním loučil apatykář. Neměl v plánu kovářovi prozradit, kolik jeho péče stála. Zatímco si dva žoldnéři vybraní pro doprovod sedlali koně, odvedl si lékaře stranou a ztišil hlas.

„Jak to tedy vypadá?“

„Je to neuvěřitelné,“ přiznal se muž hned na začátku. „Neviděl jsem mnoho lidí, kteří by přežili souchotiny, ale tenhle klučina se z toho sebere. Něco se mu usadilo na plicích, toho se nejspíš už nezbaví… pravděpodobně mu zůstane menší kašel a unaví se o něco snadněji než zdraví lidé, ale přežije to. Kdyby se to vrátilo, i kdyby jen náznakem, víte, kde mě najdete. A rodičům jsem nechal trochu medicíny do zásoby. Poradí si.“

„Kdybys náhodou měl učně nebo nějakého známého tvého řemesla, víš, kterým směrem ho poslat, až si bude hledat živobytí,“ rozloučil se Racek, a přestože slova byla lehká a podbarvená humorem, apatykář věděl, že je myslí smrtelně vážně.


	4. 1403

Vesnice, kterou jeho otec s láskou budoval, byla vypálená do základů. Jeho lidé byli buď mrtví, nebo žebrali na ulicích. Nemohl pro ně udělat víc; občané Ratají byli popuzeni, kdykoli se uprchlíkovi poskytla péče navíc. Chtěli je vidět pracovat a trpět, byli zcela slepí a lhostejní k možnosti, že by mohli dopadnout stejně nebo ještě hůř.

Hanuš se synovcem se ho ujali jako bratra. Nečekal nic jiného, byl si s Ratajským regentem blízký už dlouho. Přišel s prosbou, promoklý na kost, za sebou řadu stejně promoklých a vyděšených lidí. Hanuš napřed nařídil, aby bylo postaráno o jeho poddané, a teprve když osaměli a mladý Jan Ptáček si odbyl všechny zdvořilosti, popadl ho Hanuš, chlap jako hora, a přitáhl si ho do náruče.

Zikmund měl jeho stříbro, měl jeho domov, důstojnost, minulost, měl životy jeho lidí, jeho přátel, jeho mužů. Jen jedno světélko naděje poblikávalo kdesi na horizontu, maličké, ale dost silné, aby ho udrželo příčetného. Jindra se stihl dostat z vesnice včas, pitomci u hradní brány nemohli počkat ještě vteřinu, aby ho pustili dovnitř. Myslel si tehdy na balkoně, že toho chlapce vidí naposledy, když utíkal po stezce okolo hradu, v pravačce meč, který mu měl doručit.

Viděl, že s ním vůbec neumí zacházet; Martin odmítal svou minulost a stejně tak odmítal možnost, že by se Jindřich vydal v jeho šlépějích. Nepustil ho ke zbraním ani na krok.

Ale od Diviše se dozvěděl, že jeho poslíček přežil, že je sice zraněný a musí se léčit, ale je naživu. Dovolil si tehdy úlevný výkřik, malé poděkování bohu. Nečekal, že by se nad tím kdokoli z jeho lidí pozastavil; právě tehdy ztratili domov a své blízké, byli zmrzlí a zmoklí, vyděšení, hladoví a unavení. Nic je nezajímalo, chtěli jenom pryč, do bezpečí. Diviš věděl, jak moc mu svou zprávou pomohl, co pro něj těch pár slov znamenalo. Dal mu sílu, aby pokračoval do Ratají.

Diviš slíbil, že toho osla, totiž Jindřicha, nepustí z hradu ani na krok, rozhodně ne směrem ke Skalici. Chápal jeho důvody, ale z pomyšlení, že se do toho pekla vrátí, se mu dělalo zle. Odjížděl sice neklidný, ale měl v Divišovy muže důvěru; Bořek byl skvělý voják, neproklouzla by mu ani myš.

***

Byla to skoro poslední kapka pro jeho velmi křehkou psychiku, když pro něj přišel Hanuš a řekl mu, že Bořek s ním potřebuje mluvit. Trvalo mu dlouho, než se skutečně dostavil. Namlouval si, že je připraven na všechno. Možná to zranění bylo horší, než si mysleli? Přežil vypálení Skalice jen proto, aby pak zemřel o pár kilometrů dál? 

Bořek vypadal, že by byl raději kdekoli jinde, což mu těžko mohl někdo zazlívat. Uklonil se.

„Pan Diviš mě poslal, abych vás zpravil…“ odmlčel se, když se mladší muž ztěžka posadil k obrovskému stolu, Hanuš po jeho levici. „Ten chlapec ze Skalice, Jindřich… nám utekl.“

To bylo ještě _horší_ , než kdyby podlehl zraněním.

Narazil na krvežíznivé lapky, nebo si tam na něj počkali Kumáni? Neměl šanci, neměl ani minimální šanci. Tvrdohlavý mezek, zatracený blázen! Dech se mu zrychloval a cítil, jak Hanuš vedle něj ztuhl.

„Dorazili jsme právě včas,“ pokračoval Bořek, a přestože jeho slova naznačovala dobrý konec, jeho tvář tvrdila opak. Ten muž nebyl snadno čitelný, tvářil se pořád stejně. „Přepadla ho skupina lapků, jakási dívka odlákala jejich pozornost, když jsem dorazil já se svými muži a zloděje jsme zahnali na útěk. Někteří z nich padli. Ta dívka, také ze Skalice, pak vzala chlapce ke svému strýci. Prý je to Ratajský mlynář, Pešek.“

„Jo, tu nevymáchanou hubu znám,“ ozval se Hanuš, bůh ho chraň. Racek nebyl s to jakkoli reagovat. „Prevít, ale mouše by neublížil.“

„Je na tom bledě, co jsem slyšel. Ale chodí k nim apatykář Konyáš, který tvrdí, že se z toho za pár dní dostane, až přejde horečka. Je to dobrý chlap, léčí ho na dluh. Už jen to vypovídá o tom, že si je svým úspěchem jistý.“ Bořek nejspíš neměl tušení, proč se musel táhnout celou cestu jen kvůli jednomu vesnickému chlapci, ale stejně měl v sobě jakýsi vrozený cit pro decentní podání informace. Snad nějak vysledoval, že Racek potřebuje dobré zprávy.

Apatykáři byli zatraceně drahá záležitost. Ten kluk se probudí a bude po uši v dluzích, nemluvě o tom, že si nejspíš bude muset odpracovat i čas strávený u mlynáře. Neznal Peška, ale o mlynářích si už dávno udělal vlastní názor. Ještě nikdy se v žádném nezmýlil. Tvořili jakousi neproniknutelnou komunitu, u které každý tušil, že se v ní děje něco nekalého, ale nikdo se nikdy nedozvěděl, co vlastně. A ti, co se dozvěděli, o tom ani nemukli.

Bořkovi poděkovali za zprávy a nechali ho jít. Nezdržovali se tím, že by ho pozvali, aby zůstal do druhého dne, moc dobře věděli, že zamíří za Bernardem a půjdou se spolu napít.

„Jestli tě jenom napadne, že ten dluh vyrovnáš, nakopu ti zadek,“ sdělil mu Hanuš, vždy věrný své nátuře. „Je dospělý, postará se o sebe sám.“

„Víš, kolik stojí apatykář? Není divu, že jsou jen ve městech, na vesnici by při svých cenách poumírali hlady,“ namítl slabě, poněkud rozhozený z toho, jak snadno ho Hanuš dokáže prokouknout.

„Jestli je z poloviny tak mazaný jako jeho otec, dostane se z toho během pár dní a ještě mu zbude,“ odmávl ho Hanuš bezstarostně. Rád slyšel, že kluk přežil, vždycky ho chtěl potkat.

„Toho se právě bojím,“ odvětil Racek suše. „Jestli ho ten mlynář namočí do nějaké levárny…“

„Sotva se přestaneš strachovat, že zaklepe bačkorama, tak začneš vyšilovat kvůli pár grošům. Mlynáři jsou možná zlodějská chátra, ale nejsou to vrazi. Dopřej mu trochu srandy, než si ho vezmeme do parády,“ plácl ho Ratajský regent po zádech tak důkladně, až málem naznak padl na stůl. „Pokud teda bude mít odvahu přijít ti na oči,“ dodal.

Měl ji.


	5. 1403 (po Vraníku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jindra se doklopýtal zpět domů ze svého zajetí na Vraníku, aby podal hlášení o situaci jak Hanušovi, tak i panu... svému otci? 
> 
> Racek se dál nevymlouval, přiznal pravdu a poslal Jindřicha, ať si odpočine, než provedou útok na Ištvána.

Všichni tři zůstali stát a dál zírali na dveře. Až po pár vteřinách si Hanuš pobaveně odfrkl, Bernard si cosi zamrmlal pod nos („To leccos vysvětluje“), zatímco Racek si s menším zpožděním uvědomoval divoce bušící srdce. Určitě to bylo jen to překvapení? Počkal, až se kapitán omluví z jejich přítomnosti, teprve pak si přisedl zpátky k Hanušovi a vyklopil do sebe zbytek vína. Pán z Lipé se mu jenom smál.

„Tak tě to sebralo? Vždyť jsi mu to chtěl říct, ne?“

To nebyl ten problém.

„Ani se mi nemohl podívat do očí,“ řekl pomalu, opatrně, jako by si v hlavě přehrával celou situaci. „Možná teď pro něj nejsem nic než lhář. Nebo neřád, který svedl jeho matku a pak se o ni nepostaral.“

„S takovýma blbýma nápadama se musí jeden narodit,“ zakroutil Hanuš hlavou. Byl to muž známý svou dobrou náladou a smyslem pro humor, neměl nejmenší pochopení pro ty, kdo se v každé situaci tvrdohlavě uchylují jen k jedné pesimistické verzi. Ke své nemalé radosti se právě stal svědkem jednoho rodinného shledání. Trošičku nemotorného, ale to se dalo očekávat. Nejradši by Racka obvinil, že se zase vyvlékl z vysvětlení, které tomu klukovi dluží, ale pravdou bylo, že je tlačil čas. Pokud chtěli zaútočit dřív než Tóth, měli co dělat. Nicméně to stále bylo jakési… shledání a on na něm neviděl nic špatného.

Jindřich byl přinejmenším v rozpacích, a ani tomu se nedalo příliš divit. Nejspíš se nejednou v minulosti divil, proč mu vznešení pánové tolikrát vyšli vstříc, přestože neuposlechl rozkaz.

Nemělo cenu se dohadovat o plánu útoku, dokud se k nim nepřipojí Diviš. A Racek byl sice jeden z nejstatečnějších mužů, které kdy poznal, ale uměl být taky pěkný zbabělec. Nejspíš se modlil, aby ho Hanuš nechal na pokoji a neřešil, co se právě stalo.

No. Jako by ho neznal!

„Proč si to myslíš?“ zeptal se a skoro se usmál, když se jeho přítel na židli poraženecky nahrbil.

„Nedivil bych se,“ začal poněkud neochotně. „Neměl jsem ho nutit,“ vyhrkl najednou. Hanuš se mezitím zmítal mezi touhou se rozesmát naplno a chutí s tím idiotem začít třást.

„Všechno si to moc bereš,“ plácl ho po zádech a sám dopil svou číši. „Není to nic neobvyklého. Jenom potřebuje čas, je nejspíš jediný, komu to ani podle tvého chování nedošlo,“ rýpl si. „Nemyslím si, že ti hrozí ztráta respektu, jestli ti jde o tohle. Prostě byl překvapený. A když uvážíš, že se to dozvěděl od Ištvána…“

„Mohl mu navykládat cokoli,“ zamumlal Racek téměř neslyšně. „Dozvěděl se to při své návštěvě omylem, ani nevím jak… a od té doby na to neustále poukazoval a velice ho bavilo, že se nemůžu bránit. Na cizince má opravdu vyvinutý slovník,“ podotkl a bezmála uznale pokýval hlavou. „Dokonce ten den útoku, když jsem se u Martina zastavil, abych se podíval, jak je na tom s mojí zakázkou. Martin to tehdy taky slyšel, viděl jsem mu to na očích. Chvilku jsem se bál, že po něm ten meč hodí.“

„Seš paranoidní. Tóth si z vás možná dělal prdel, ale nijak dál s tím nepracoval. Mohl toho využít líp.“

„Ještě pořád může,“ souhlasil Racek ponuře. „Všechno to komplikuje. Chtěl jsem to říct, až bude po všem, až bude klid.“

To byla pravda. Racek se víceméně smířil s tím, že na svého jediného syna bude dohlížet potají a veškerý projev náklonnosti odůvodní přátelskými vztahy s Martinem. A pak, po jeho a Annině smrti, kdy by se slušelo sirotka přijmout za svého, zkrátka nemohl. Všechno to bylo příliš čerstvé a bolestivé a on si nedovedl představit jedinou variantu, která by byla přijatelná. Nemohl za tím klukem přijít a říct mu pravdu, zvlášť potom, co ještě ani nedostal šanci oplakat své rodiče. Chtěl počkat, až se všechno trochu usadí, až se vzpamatují, postaví na vlastní nohy, dozví se něco víc o útočnících, o situaci v zemi. Jenže na jednu katastrofu navazovala druhá, přepadený Neuhof následovali penězokazci a Sázavský klášter, a najednou Jindřicha vídal jenom občas a to jen na malou chvíli.

Nikdy nedostal šanci, jeho nový vyšetřovatel byl v jednom kole a on se přistihl, že ho víc a víc vnímá jako vojáka. Nesnášel se za každou nebezpečnou misi, na kterou ho poslal. A to zlé tušení před jeho výzvědnou misi na Vraníku taky neměl ignorovat… dostal tehdy strach, dokonce větší, než když Jindru poslal do kumánského tábora, aby se pokusil nepřátele sabotovat, aby byli snadněji přemoženi a jejich strana neutrpěla příliš velké ztráty. Byl to šílený úkol, který by nikomu nesvěřil, ale přesto v něj měl naprostou důvěru, úplně stejnou, jakou by měl sám v sebe.

Vraník ale nebyl žádný tábor, to byla pevnost plná nepřátel. Blížili se jádru všeho, a kde je pevnost, tam bývá i mozek celé operace. Neměl podezření na Tótha, tak daleko neviděl, ale tušil, že Jindrova výřečnost tady nebude stačit. Dokázal se vymotat ze všech otázek, kterými ho zavalili řadoví bandité, ale někdo urozenějšího rodu, a ještě očividně strůjce všech pletich, které je po několik týdnů neúnavně sužovaly, by se tak snadno odbýt nenechal. Svým způsobem měl pravdu.

„To nebylo překvapení,“ zakončil své útržkovité vyprávění zdánlivě bez souvislosti. Hanuš nevypadal zmateně.

„A co to podle tebe bylo?“ zeptal se opatrně.

„Nevím. Překvapený mohl být, když se to dozvěděl, ale tohle bylo…“ Zklamání?

Jistě. Taky by byl zklamaný, kdyby zjistil, že jeho vážený otec vůbec nebyl jeho otec. Dovedl si představit, jak k němu Jindřich vzhlížel. Martin byl světaznalý muž, chytrý, statečný, silný. Takový, jaký by otec pro syna měl být. Ne zbabělec, možná s modrou krví, ale charismatem ani za mák. Proto bylo pro Annu tak jednoduché ho odmítnout i navzdory situaci, ve které se ocitla. Hrozila jí ostuda, stejně tak její rodině, hrozilo jí zavržení a hladovění a nucené modlitby a prosby o odpuštění, a přesto by jeho nabídku k sňatku nepřijala. Mohla to svést na jeho dobro, samozřejmě, ale nejspíš to jen byla ta nechuť jen při pomyšlení, že by s ním musela strávit…

Nikdy se nedostal přes to, jak jednoduché pro ni bylo nad jejich společnou historií mávnout rukou, jak lehce se ho vzdala.

„Bolí mě z tebe hlava,“ zavrčel Hanuš frustrovaně. Jako by to všechno slyšel. „Přestaň s tím. Říkal’s, že to budete řešit později. Nedělej závěry, dokud si s ním nepromluvíš, jasný? Odkdy ty chodíš proti svým vlastním zásadám?“

Jenže tohle mohl být taky problém. Jeden z nich, nebo možná oba, se žádného _později_ nemuseli dožít. Oddaloval jejich rozhovor v dobré víře, že se ho oba dočkají, ale co když ne? Co když odejde dřív, než se někomu vyzpovídá, co když zemře dřív Jindra? Nejspíš pro něj není ani ten lhář, možná ho teď vidí jako někoho, kdo zneužil dobroty jeho otce. Možná si myslel, že Martin o jeho původu ani nevěděl! Ne – tady žádné později nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Už jako náctiletý se vždy ujistil, že není s nikým rozhádaný, než se vydal na své cesty po zemi. Otec ho vždy vypravoval s úsměvem a jeho strýc stejně tak. Poslední věc, kterou od Anny viděl, než se s ní rozloučil, byl pokaždé úsměv. Měl panickou hrůzu z představy, že jednou skončí někde v příkopu, bude pomalu umírat a vzpomínat na všechny věci, které kdy měl udělat a neudělal, říct a neřekl.

Litoval, že svému otci neřekl pravdu. Že za svůj život poznal i něco jiného než práci, že se zamiloval, že měl dítě. Jenže to nezvládl, ani na jeho smrtelné posteli. Čím více Jan Kobyla stárl, tím klidnějším a tolerantnějším se stával. Kde by dřív vyhnal syna do kláštera, teď by svého vnuka, i když nemanželského, chtěl poznat. A určitě by ho měl i rád. Měl by radost, že jeho krev pokračuje, co na tom, jestli bylo lože manželské nebo ne.

Jestli něco nenáviděl, byla to lítost. V očích jiných nebo ve svém vlastním srdci, nenáviděl ji celým svým bytím. Vždycky pocítil bezmoc, které nedokázal uniknout, dotírala, všudypřítomná a paralyzující.

Rychle sešel schody na dvůr, jen aby mu Bernard oznámil, že Jindra padl do postele jako podťatý, ani za sebou nezavřel dveře. Dobrá, řekl na to, nebudu ho rušit, není to tak důležité.

Když se vrátil o pár hodin později, kůň byl pryč a s ním i jeho jezdec. Kluk byl dávno na cestě za Divišem.

Nenáviděl se za to, ale pocítil úlevu.


	6. 1403 (po Epilogu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po epilogu hry, před DLC. Dejme tomu, že si chtěl Ptáček vyhodit z kopýtka až po splnění úkolu. DLC až v dalších kapitolách, čistě z toho důvodu, že tohle bylo napsané dřív.
> 
> Jindřich s panem Ptáčkem jedou za Otou z Bergova na Trosky a mají se hned vrátit. Až mi přišlo k smíchu, jak moc se trvalo na tom, ať se hlavně zbytečně nezdržují. Koho by to neprovokovalo.

Mladý pan Ptáček s Jindrou měli být dávno zpátky. Očekáváni byli o týden dříve, nebylo tedy divu, že se oba šlechtici nervózně ohlíželi jeden po druhém, ale ani jeden si nedovolil hádat, co se mohlo stát. Mohli si namlouvat, že se na cestu vydali dva… víceméně dospělí muži, oba dobří válečníci, ale zpoždění bylo příliš velké a pravděpodobnost katastrofy vysoká.

Dohodli se, že jim k předpokládanému týdnu cesty tam i zpět dají pár dní k dobru, než si začnou dělat starosti. Cesta to nebyla daleká, ale oba věděli, že se mladý pán snadno nechá rozptýlit a zapomene se při lovu, a Jindřich, vždy jen tak naoko hlas rozumu, dokud ho někdo nenalákal na špatnou stranu, půjde s ním. Jakoby měl slabost pro nesmyslné výpravy a dobrodružství, o které by nikdo příčetný nestál. Když se Racek dozvěděl, že jeho syn sháněl uprostřed noci růže proto, aby se mladý Jan Ptáček mohl dvořit lazebnici, jenom se chytl za hlavu, zatímco Hanuš se na židli klátil smíchy.

„Nebuď takový suchar,“ napomínal ho Hanuš tehdy. „Prostě si sedli do noty! I když mi to připomíná, že si toho pacholka Ptáčka budu muset zavolat a pořádně mu vyčinit… to bude otrava. On má tu drzost si myslet, že ho to otravuje víc než mě!“

Týden uběhl jako voda, další dva dny nato utekly ještě rychleji a oni už se nesnažili ani předstírat, že si nedělají starosti.

„Měli bychom za nimi někoho poslat, nebo alespoň k Ottovi z Bergova, jestli vůbec dorazili do Trosek.  Můžou je tam držet, co my víme?“ rozčiloval se Hanuš, zatímco vztekle pochodoval kolem stolu. Racek stál u okna, zamyšleně pozoroval řeku v dálce, lesy, cestu, po které se plahočili pořád ti samí lidé, nosiči vody. Nic si nenalhával, ze samé nervozity se mu kroutily vnitřnosti. „Tohle nám byl čert dlužen, zatracený Zikmund, zatracený Václav, celá země plná šlechticů a všechny sračky se snesou na nás!“ zuřil Hanuš. Měl na takové monology talent, který se nevídal často. Nepotřeboval nikoho, aby přisvědčoval nebo si přisadil, jednoduše se rozčílil sám od sebe a pak nebyl k utišení. Vztekle dupal po místnosti a rozhazoval rukama do stran. „Nemají nejmenší důvod je držet! A ještě víc k vzteku je možnost, že tam Ptáček ani nedojel, mohlo se stát cokoli na cestě, zbloudilý šíp, přepadení, nehoda, cokoli – a úplně zbytečně!“

Tohle se nedalo poslouchat. Racek vážně nepotřeboval, aby mu do hlavy sázel katastrofální scénáře i někdo jiný.

„Možná je načase, abychom přestali všechno nechat řešit mladé a sami se chopili otěží, příteli,“ namítl přátelsky. Nemyslel to vážně; byla by hloupost teď dopustit, aby se kdokoli z pánů vystavil nebezpečí. Byli potřební tam, kde zrovna byli. Diviš se poučil a s ním i všichni ostatní. Hlavně žádné ukvapené závěry, žádné zbrklé činy, v klidu se rozmyslet…

Třásly se mu ruce. Bylo to teprve pár dní, co Jindřicha oficiálně přijal za svého syna, co si s ním poprvé promluvil o samotě. Konečně nemusel skrývat, proč se pyšně usmíval, kdykoli měl jeho „chráněnec“ úspěch, proč se strachoval, když byl v nebezpečí, proč mu na něm záleželo víc než na komkoli jiném. Byl to jediné, co mu na světě zbylo, a přesto ho s klidným svědomím poslal na Trosky coby Ptáčkova strážce. Byla to chyba. Určitě to byla chyba, oba dva zaplatili za jejich nerozhodnost, za Joštovu zbabělost.

Ani si nevšiml, že vše utichlo. Až když na rameni ucítil čísi dotek, polekaně sebou trhl a konečně se odvrátil od okna.

„Odpusť, příteli,“ zabručel Hanuš smířlivě. „Mé hysterické záchvaty nikomu nepomůžou. Řeknu Bernardovi, aby sebral pár mužů a…“ nedokončil, když někdo zabušil na dveře. Ten někdo nečekal, okamžitě vpadl dovnitř. „My o vlku,“ poznamenal Hanuš suše.

Bernard se spěšně uklonil. „Pánové,“ pozdravil je, „pan Ptáček s družinou se vrací.“

V místnosti zavládlo zmatené, dusné ticho. Racek zásadně čekal, až Ratajský regent promluví, jelikož byl hostem, ale tentokrát se neudržel. Přišel k hejtmanovi blíž, celý se třásl netrpělivostí.

„A proto se sem ženeš jako povodeň? Co se děje?“

„Je tam pár zraněných, dva muži úplně chybí,“ vyhrkl. „Nechal jsem poslat pro ranhojiče.“

Oba šlechtici se po sobě podívali; pak se svorně vydali na nádvoří. Došli na dřevěnou podestu nad schody zrovna včas, aby byli svědky dlouho očekávaného příjezdu jejich poslů. Koně se na nádvoří spíše vpotáceli, tolik nepodobní majestátním ořům, kteří odsud teprve nedávno vyrazili na cestu. Všechno probíhalo ve spěchu, prach na nádvoří se zvířil a zahalil celou družinu. Dva vojáci dopadli na nohy a okamžitě se vrhli k poslednímu koni, na kterém se stěží držel mladý pan Ptáček, před sebou nehybné…

Ne. Ne, prosím, to ne. Ne, ne, ne…

„Jene!“ zařval Hanuš. Ptáček vzhlédl. V očích měl jakousi netečnost, prázdnotu. Ostrý hlas jeho strýce ho však zavčasu probral.

„Strýčku,“ zachraptěl. Byl v sedle celý ztuhlý, jako by se nepohnul celé hodiny. Ruce měl křečovitě obmotané kolem bezvládného těla jeho strážce. „Potřebuje-potřebujeme pomoc, hned, rychle, prosím,“ vyhrkl, a přestože se oba dva vojáci snažili ulevit mu od jeho břímě, on stále nepouštěl. Vypadal, že si není vědom, co vlastně dělá.

„Musíš ho pustit, pane, jinak mu nemůžeme pomoct,“ prosil ho Janek, jeden ze Skalických stráží. Sám vypadal, že by potřeboval ošetřit, napadal na pravou nohu a na spánku měl ošklivou podlitinu, celou zbroj špinavou, ale jeho ruce se netřásly a byly dost silné i na Janovo křečovité sevření. Pomalu si Jindřicha nechal svézt do náruče, pevně se zapřel, aby jeho váhu udržel. Druhý voják pomohl dolů Ptáčkovi.

„Kurva, do prdele, to snad ne,“ mumlal si pro sebe Hanuš. Oba dva seběhli dolů. Jan vypadal příšerně, pod vrstvou špíny a krve ho skoro nešlo poznat, jeho zbroj neměla naději na opravu.

„Nejsem zraněný,“ ujišťoval je roztřeseně, když se k němu Hanuš vrhl a popadl ho za ramena, aby si ho prohlédl zblízka. „To je jeho,“ vydechl, ukázal na Jindru, a nebýt Hanušových rukou, byl by se na místě zhroutil. „Ach bože,“ lapal po dechu a s pomocí strýce se pomalu svezl na zem. „Nezastavili jsme se od doby, co jsme jim utekli, tolik krve, tolik…“

„Vezměte je oba nahoru,“ vyštěkl Hanuš na vojáky. Janek počkal, až k němu doběhne jeho kamarád, o něco větší Jaroslav, který se cesty nezúčastnil a byl po celou dobu stejně jako oba pánové strachy bez sebe. Rozložili Jindřichovu váhu mezi sebe a společně ho vynesli po schodech nahoru. Bernard podepřel Jana a vytáhl ho na nohy. „Kde je Konyáš!“ křičel Hanuš vztekle. Jako by zrovna na tohle zvolání čekal, vběhl na nádvoří udýchaný apatykář.

Hanuš se pohnul rychle, tak rychle, jak by od muže jeho postavy nikdo nečekal. Popadl Racka za paži a sevřel ho tak pevně, až musel mladší muž syknout bolestí. Nepouštěl ho. Oba dva vyšli schody až k Ptáčkovu pokoji, odkud teď slyšeli tlumené hlasy a šramot. Racek se znovu pokusil se vysmeknout, a opět marně.

„Pusť,“ zavrčel a znovu sebou trhl. „Zatraceně, co je s tebou? Tak mě přece pusť!“ křičel. Hanuš na něj pohlédl dolů, v očích lítost. To Racka rozzuřilo ještě víc. „Pusť. Mě. Dovnitř,“ odsekával, s každým slovem jako by byl o krok dál od příčetnosti.

„Je to pro tvoje vlastní dobro,“ promluvil regent klidně, tak klidně, až by tím Racka kdykoli jindy vyděsil k smrti. „Nepřemýšlíš. Chci, aby sis uvědomil, do čeho jdeš, než tam vrazíš.“

„Vím moc dobře, co se děje!“ zařval Racek a trhl sebou tak silně, až se z Hanušova sevření konečně vysmekl. Cítil, jak ho bolestivě brní celá paže. Nově nabytá svoboda mu však nebyla nic platná; Hanuš stál ve dveřích a nebylo jediné síly na světě, která by s ním hnula.

„Sám jsi to viděl, Racku. Je to špatný, hodně špatný. Žádnej rodič by takhle neměl vidět svoje dítě, nebo ho slyšet. Měl bys…“ Nikdy v životě neměl Racek takový vztek jako v tento moment. Zvážil by, že tasí meč, kdyby ho u sebe zrovna měl. A přestože by v boji na pěsti neměl šanci, co mu bránilo se alespoň pokusit? Pak se má divit, že se ten kluk pouští do hloupostí, když má jeho krev!

Kopl do zdi a zaklel. Hanuš se trošku, sotva znatelně uvolnil. Od zavřených dveří se však ani nehnul. Racek počítal do deseti. Pak znovu. A pak ještě jednou.

„Kdykoli jindy bych chápal tvé obavy, Hanuši,“ pravil chladně, „mé chování by jistě bylo podezřelé. Ale to se změnilo, pokud si nevzpomínáš. Tam uvnitř je můj syn a já neuteču, ne, když tu pro něj konečně můžu být.“

„Být tady pro něj je jedna věc,“ odsekl starší muž. „Druhá věc je ho držet, když tě prosí, abys ho zbavil bolesti. Má v sobě dva šípy, kurva, u toho nepotřebuješ být! Chlapů je tady dost. Nechci, abys to viděl.“

Jistěže viděl tu ohleduplnost, jistěže by za ni měl být vděčný a snad by měl uznat, že má Hanuš pravdu. Ale nešlo to. Zaťal pěsti.

„Pusť mě dovnitř,“ zopakoval, tentokrát klidněji. „Ať to dopadne jakkoli, budu u toho.“ Ratajský regent ho bez dalších slov pustil, a k jeho překvapení ho následoval.

Odvaha ho opustila, sotva se za ním zavřely dveře. Do nosu ho udeřil pach krve, staré i nové, potu, bahna, lesa. Bylo to rušivé, ta nepatřičně uklidňující vůně čerstvého jehličí uprostřed toho všeho. Voda v lavorech růžověla a obvazy prosakovaly příliš rychle. Šípy byly stále…

Bernard si musel celou vahou lehnout na Jindřichovy nohy, aby ho udržel bez hnutí. Racek se beze slova ujal té horší práce; sedl si na postel a přitáhl si mladíka do náruče, pevně ho sevřel, uvěznil ho v železném objetí, pro něj uklidňující gesto, pro Jindru past.

Jedny modré oči, lesklé horečkou a zamžené bolestí, vyhledaly ty jeho. „Otče,“ vydral ze sebe Jindra, hlas slabý a chraptivý. Tvář měl bílou jako smrt, oči podlité krví. „Prosím, prosím, dost,“ žadonil, a na tohle nebyl Racek připravený, na tohle ho nikdo nikdy nemohl připravit. Křik, který následoval Konyášovy úsporné, skoro až bezcitně prováděné pohyby, zaplnil celou místnost, celou chodbu, celý hrad. Racek cítil, jak povoluje, když se mu Jindra zmítá v náruči, a teprve až po něm apatykář nesmlouvavě houkl, ať drží, tak držel. A držel. Na rameni ucítil dlaň, horkou, uklidňující, přátelskou. V očích ho štípaly slzy.

Pak všechno ztichlo.

Všichni v místnosti, Bernard s Konyášem, Racek s Hanušem i mladým Ptáčkem, si vyměnili pohledy. Racek si pak mladíka přitáhl blíž, nemotorně s ním zatřásl.

„Jindro?“ hlesl. „Ne. Prosím ne. Ne, ne, chlapče, tohle mi nedělej-…“

„Klid, klid,“ utišoval ho apatykář roztřeseně. „Dýchá. Jeho tělo se nad ním smilovalo, je v bezvědomí,“ řekl, jako by to snad byla dobrá zpráva. „Děkuji za pomoc, už to zvládnu sám.“

Tentokrát byl Racek vděčný za to, že ho Hanuš vyvedl ven.


	7. 1404 (Karolína a Ledečský Revenant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diviš to snad myslel jako kompliment, když Jindrovi řekl, že je znám pro svou schopnost sehnat si kapitál. Jenže Rackovi to nezní vůbec dobře; právě naopak. Protože taková poznámka otevírá dveře do světa hrůzných možností. 
> 
> Tahle kapitola (a i ta příští) sleduje jedno DLC, The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon, ale neopisuje ho tak docela, jen pracuje s informacemi z tohoto přídavku známými. Jinými slovy - spoilery.   
> (Je zmíněná Karolína, mise pod oknem, kdy Jan prasil romantickou poezii, Jindřich příšerně zpíval, a pobíhal po Ledečku a děsil nevinné obyvatele, aby dostal elixír neodolatelnosti a Jan si tak mohl užít... vyrážku.) 
> 
> Plus, samozřejmě, je zmíněno i první DLC, obnovení Přibyslavic, ale to zrovna dvakrát neoplývalo příběhem, tudíž se bez něj dá obejít i tady.

„Hanuš byl dnes ráno úplně nepříčetný,“ začal Racek klidně, ještě se na Jindřicha ani nepodíval, aby mu dal dost času na zamaskování jakýchkoli rozpaků. A sice na svého syna neviděl, ale dokázal si živě představit, jak ztuhne a přestane na chvilku dýchat. 

„Ano?“ odvětil Jindřich nezúčastněně, dokonale zdvořilý tón syna hovořícího nezávazně s otcem u snídaně. Mohli by si klidně povídat o počasí. Na to, že měl slovník sedláka a význam slova takt z čiré škodolibosti velice často zapomínal, ať už mu hrozila oprátka nebo pouhé vyčinění, se do své role vžil docela rychle. Racek nejednou přemýšlel, kde tuhle přizpůsobivost vzal, když se dokázal dostat do tábora Kumánů, žoldáků, do řad nepřátelského vojska, nebo dokonce mezi novice Sázavského kláštera, aniž by vzbudil podezření. Ale nedíval se darovanému koni na zuby a přijal to jako jeden z talentů, který obdivoval, pokud nebyl přímo využíván proti němu.

„Chvilku mi trvalo z něj dostat souvislou větu, při které by nesliboval Ptáčkovu kastraci a tvůj plánovaný pobyt na pranýři, ale po pár hltech pálenky jsem se dozvěděl, že byla svedena řezníkova dcera a že je možné, že si z toho Karolína odnese… trvalejší následek.“

Jindřich si odkašlal. „To je velice zajímavé,“ řekl klidně. „Nejvíc mě zaujal ten můj pobyt na pranýři,“ dodal o něco méně klidně. Vzhlédl a podíval se svému otci bez mrknutí do očí. „Nevím, jestli chceš více informací, popření, doznání, nebo mi říkáš, abych se na nějakou dobu ztratil. Popřípadě v jakém pořadí.“

Racek byl sice politik, ale nebyl z kamene. Avšak teprve potom, co se zaklaply dveře za služebnou, aby se i ona šla v klidu nasnídat, se rozesmál. Jindřich podezřívavě přimhouřil oči a čekal. Nemohl tušit, že Racek má z těchto eskapád vždycky druhé Vánoce, a rozhodně nemohl mít ponětí, že v skrytu duše se tím vším baví i Hanuš, i když čistě pro klid svých poddaných napřed prokleje všechny Ptáčkovy předky, slíbí mu krvavou pomstu a pak všechno zamete pod koberec, protože si „takovou ostudu nemůžou zkrátka dovolit“.

„Nemám sice radost z toho, že po nocích sbíráš květiny pro lazebnice, aby se mohl Ptáček dvořit a pak se nechat topit žárlivým manželem jedné z nich,“ přiznal Racek pomalu a vyžíval se v neverbálních projevech svého spolustolovníka. Tomu mezitím zaskočil kousek jablka. „Ale to jsou v porovnání s ostatními zvěstmi maličkosti. Slyšel jsem, že jsi dělal blbce z řezníka i jeho pomocníků. Někteří svědci tvrdí, že pod jeho okny slyšeli napřed velice pochybné rýmy, hned nato jakýsi zmatený monolog o neposedných duších a klidu mrtvých, který pak byl zakončen falešným zpěvem a bitkou, po které v zahradě zůstali ležet všichni tři ubožáci, kteří jen chtěli chránit čest Karolíny.“

„To jsem přece nemusel být já,“ zachraptěl Jindřich, když se mu podařilo zapít zrádný kousek ovoce.

„Taky že se v jakési podivné návaznosti staly i jiné podezřelé věci; po dvoře řezníka se procházel duch, na kterého nezaštěkal pes, zámek k horním pokojům byl povolený, zjevně se někdo snažil dostat dovnitř poslepu, ale přesto z domu nezmizela žádná cennost. Ze dne na den jsi zmizel a hned nato nám začaly přicházet velice znepokojivé zprávy z Ledečka, kde prý začalo strašit. Hned potom, co ses vrátil, zprávy přestaly chodit. A okamžitě nato jsme oba s Hanušem dostali strach o Ptáčkovo zdraví, protože se zničehonic osypal. A dnes ráno jsme slyšeli o celém dvoření. Pověz, nemůžu si to nějak srovnat v hlavě, jak to vlastně bylo?“

„O Ledečku jsem slyšel taky,“ odvětil Jindřich zamyšleně, zatímco upřeně zíral do své jáhlové kaše. „Ale vždyť sám musíš uznat, že to nedává smysl, copak nějaká vyrážka, duchové v Ledečku a můj návrat do Ratají můžou být nějak spojeny?“ znovu se napil vody a tentokrát Rackovi pohlédl do očí. „Přiznám se, že na dvoření jsem se podílel, když jsem Ptáčkovi nahazoval ty rýmy. Na mou obranu, pochybné byly jen v jeho provedení, já si je zapamatoval správně, to on je prasil. Ale s tím zbytkem nemám nic společného. Tedy kromě odlákání pozornosti, když se za mnou rozběhl řezník se svými pomocníky. To byla sebeobrana, nestihl jsem utéct tak rychle jako Ptáček.“

Racek přikývl a schoval úsměv v poháru vína. Viděl, jak si Jindřich oddechl.

„To dává smysl,“ uznal a skoro si posteskl, že skutečný příběh se všemi podrobnostmi nejspíš nikdy neuslyší. Někdy ho to zamrzelo, že on byl jedním z těch, kteří se podle Jindřicha nesmí dozvědět pravdu. Nejspíš se opravdu bál, že by skončil na pranýři nebo v šatlavě, v tom lepším případě. Doufal, že jednou, až bude Jindřich o něco starší a nebude stále pociťovat dětskou bázi z kohokoli, před kým by se měl chovat zodpovědně a dospěle, možná bude s to něco přiznat.

Jindřich se zničehonic zvedl a s uspěchanými omluvami se vypoklonkoval z místnosti.

Racek se za ním jenom díval, v očích starost, srdce těžké jako už dlouho ne. Buď mu Jindřich stále nedůvěřoval, nebo tentokrát provedl něco vážného.

***

Málokdy se stávalo, že by Jindřicha viděl víckrát za den, a ještě méně často se potkávali u jídla. Mladík většinou pobíhal někde v okolí, pořádně se nezastavil. Zrovna když si Racek pročítal zprávy od Diviše, ve kterém se ho ptal na názor ohledně vedení Přibyslavic, uslyšel jednoho ze stráží, jak kleje na něčí neopatrnost a bezohlednost.

„Dívej se, kam jedeš, nebo nejezdi na koni!“

„Jsem tě neviděl, promiň, promiň!“

„A kde máš louč! Nevíš, že po setmění musí všichni mít louč! Plížíš se tady jako nějaký zloděj!“

Racek si jen povzdychl. Jistěže věděl, kdo je oběť i původce všeho křiku. Vždycky to věděl.

„Kdybys ji měl _ty_ , tak bych tě v té tmě možná i viděl!“ odvětil známý hlas, a pak bylo slyšet, jak se cosi těžkého odrazilo od schodů a postupně se skutálelo zpátky na rozbahněné nádvoří.

Jindřich vpadl do místnosti a zapráskl za sebou dveře. Opřel se o ně, otočil se – a vykouzlil poněkud rozpačitý úsměv.

„Ah,“ odkašlal si. „Otče. Já… jen… mě napadlo, že bychom mohli povečeřet spolu.“ Racek beze slov ukázal na jednu z mnoha prázdných židlí. „Nechápu, co jim na tom tak vadí, vždyť ještě není ani tma,“ mrmlal si Jindra pod nos, zatímco si sedal ke stolu, „Navíc nejsem jediný, kdo to světlo občas zapomene, ale křičí po mně vždycky. Dokonce i ti, kteří louč sami nemají. Hodil po mně jablko!“ zakončil srdceryvně. „Taková škoda,“ povzdychl si nakonec, načež se pro jedno natáhl.

Racek se zamyšleně podíval na Divišův dopis. Z Jindřicha rychtář? Kde na tohle přišel? Nějak si nebyl jistý, jestli byl tak zaslepený svou vlastní starostlivostí nebo jestli to ostatní neviděli, ale navzdory všemu, co Jindřich dokázal, dovedl být v některých oblastech života nepoučitelné dítě.

_„Už několikrát jsem se přesvědčil – a také se to o něm říká – že zná způsoby, jak se dostat k penězům, a že na nich ani nelpí. Uznej, příteli, že takový člověk je pro obnovu zchátralé vesnice to nejlepší,“_ zněla jedna výmluvná věta z dopisu. Pravdou bylo, že Jindra nepobíral plat, ani se oficiálně nenechal zaměstnat na výpomoc. Byl sice členem Rackovy družiny, ale potom, co viděl, že jeho sousedé živoří na ulici, odmítl svou mzdu. A přesto vždycky našel nějaký způsob, jak se dostat k penězům. Racek z toho byl pochopitelně nervózní, když viděl, že dluh u apatykáře byl splacen až podezřele rychle, nebo když viděl, že se zkrátka vždycky nějak dostal k věci, kterou potřeboval – nové sedlo pro toho nejzbabělejšího a nejpomalejšího koně, kterého kdy Racek viděl (Jindra ho z nějakého důvodu nekriticky zbožňoval), novou část výzbroje, mince sem pro žebračku nebo tam na zlepšení paměti vychytralého svědka… spal sice pod širákem a zbroj si opravoval sám, ale pořád k životu potřeboval nějaké finance, ke kterým se nejspíš nedostal dvakrát počestně.

Navíc se v okolí vždycky pořádaly různé pěstní zápasy, závody ve střílení z luku, turnaje, a – proboha, mlynáři. Ti měli vždycky nějakou pofiderní práci, že?

Jen si podepřel hlavu a dál na dopis zamyšleně hleděl. Na jednu stranu se to tvářilo prospěšně – Jindřich měl za sebou spoustu práce a vyšetřování, ukázal, že je velice schopný, ale kdykoli měl chvilku na oddech, přišel za ním Ptáček a ze dne na den se celé Rataje obrátily vzhůru nohama. S obnovením Přibyslavic by měl kam směrovat svou energii a místo pochybných pochůzek pro mladého pána by se mohl věnovat něčemu prospěšnému pro Rataje, Racka, Hanuše a hlavně Skalické přeživší.

Jenže když bude Jindřich potřebovat peníze na obnovu celé vesnice, nejspíš si je půjde jakkoli obstarat, a takové množství nemůže sehnat nějakým zápasem ani pomocí kostek, tohle bude chtít práci na úplně jiné úrovni a… mohl by se tak dostat do ještě větších problémů.

Do ještě větších?

Jistě. V Ledečku se totiž roznesla pověst, že Jindřich zavraždil jakousi posluhovačku zaměstnanou u rychtáře. To nebylo obvinění, nad kterým by se dalo jen pokrčit rameny, ale do karet jim hrál fakt, že všichni vesničané v té době byli napůl šílení strachy z onoho neznámého strašidla.

Ale pravdou bylo, že Jindřich tam v té době opravdu zrovna byl: strávil nějaký čas v hostinci, mluvil s jakýmsi šarlatánem u jeho stánku a pak s místní drbnou.

Racek samozřejmě nevěřil, že byl jeho syn chladnokrevný vrah – to v žádném případě. Ale lid volal po spravedlnosti a hlavně po krvi, ať už měla patřit komukoli. Rychtář Ledečka byl dost zdvořilý na to, aby celou situaci nerozmazával – poslal pánovi z Lipé docela decentní dopis. Sám nevěřil v Jindřichovu vinu, ale taky nechtěl, aby ho jeho vlastní sousedé zlynčovali místo jednoho podezřelého kluka. Měl dost slušnosti, aby varoval Rataje, kde se Jindra, jak bylo všeobecně známo, pohyboval nejčastěji, ale taky nebyl sebevrah. Pokud se nevyvrátí Jindřichova vina, on ji na svá bedra brát nebude, a případ požene výš.

Hanuš, který byl sice nečtenář, ale měl z dopisu špatný pocit, jej nedal k vyřízení svému písaři, ale rovnou Rackovi. Jako regent Ratají měl povinnost se o tuhle nepříjemnou záležitost postarat, tedy ji postoupit dál, a Racek Kobyla měl povinnost vykonat spravedlnost na svém poddaném. _„Nevěřím tomu, že to tvůj kluk udělal, to říkám hned na začátek,“_ řekl mu Hanuš, když byli o samotě, _„ale kdyby jo, můžeme ho z toho vysekat. Bude to něco stát a nejspíš už nikdy nebudeme klidně spát, ale je to možné.“_

Jenže to by ztratili respekt i svou čest, které dostáli dokonce i při dohodě s Tóthem. Rytířská čest nad nimi stála s kosou jako smrtka. Pokud Jindřich opravdu spáchal zločin, neexistovala možnost, že by ho Racek mohl ochránit. Byl by pro svého syna shořel zaživa v pekle, kdyby mu tak mohl zachránit život, ale zatratit ho navždy? Smrt by byla milejší.

Když odložil dopis od Ledečského rychtáře, sáhl po dopisu od Diviše a na chvilku si zlepšil náladu. Tedy představa Jindřicha, jak se snaží dát do kupy rozhádané vesničany, kteří k sobě nepřilnuli ani potom, co přišli o své domovy a rodiny, byla svým způsobem úsměvná. Ale Diviš poukázal i na jeden detail, který ho seslal zpátky do temných vod melancholie, starostí a paralyzující hrůzy.

Možná si tu smrt v Ledečku někdo objednal? Možná _takhle_ přišel k penězům?

Zvedl se mu žaludek. Nevěděl, jestli to byla ta představa, nebo reakce na jeho vlastní myšlenky. Vynadal si a hlavou se mu mihla vzpomínka na Martina, který jako by nad jeho snahou být dobrým otcem akorát kroutil hlavou. Kdyby ho teď opravdu viděl, nejspíš by si jen zoufal. _Takhle smýšlíš o vlastní krvi – že vraždí pro peníze?_ A co, že by je využíval pro dobro ostatních? Vražda je neodpustitelný zločin, hříchy ať vezme čert a řeší je bůh u nebeské brány, ale i v pozemském měřítku to bylo to nejodpornější, čeho se člověk mohl dopustit. _Máš snad nějaký důkaz?_

A mají snad _oni_ nějaký důkaz? Jak dostat z Jindřicha celý příběh? Nepřiznal, proč byl v Ledečku. Ráno měl šanci, a místo toho utekl. To přece nemohlo být jenom tak.

Racek nad tímhle nemohl – nesměl – mávnout rukou. Kdyby se o tom dozvěděl Václav, bylo by zle. Pro všechny. Mohlo by to stát spoustu nevinných životů, mohl by dostat do problémů i Hanuše a mladého pana Ptáčka, a jedna věc je obětovat se pro vlastní dítě, ale druhá věc je obětovat pro ono dítě další lidi. Nemohl to udělat. Mohl předstírat, že se o celou záležitost postaral potichu – už několikrát to šlechticům prošlo, že se ostudy v rodině zbavili tiše a bez plebejského dohledu. Pokud byl zločin opakovaný a obzvlášť nechutný, postarali se o soukromou popravu. Pokud to byla mladická chyba a nerozvážnost, poslali hříšníka za hranice a zcela zpřetrhali kontakty, zatímco ho ve své zemi prohlásili za mrtvého.

Racek by se o to dokázal postarat. Ale místo, aby se sebral a svého syna konfrontoval, tady seděl, pozoroval, jak jí jablko, srdce mu tlouklo až v krku a on si ani neuvědomoval, že místo srolovaného papíru drží zmuchlanou kuličku. Pečeť byla na prach a skončila přímo v jeho poháru s vínem. Bylo mu zle, a to se ještě nestačil ani najíst.

Bál se. Tak se bál, že se Jindřich nepřizná a on bude muset vymýšlet neexistující viníky. Bál se, že se ukážou důkazy proti němu. Bál se, že to Jindra opravdu udělal. Bál se, protože nevěděl, co udělá on.


End file.
